Agent 005- The agent before Bond
by goodworkmate
Summary: A collection of adventures featuring Agent 005 in his agent days from 1951 to 1961 from Aquatiger to The Final Assignment.
1. Aquatiger- Prologue

It was June 23rd, 1951. The agent who procceded James Bond 007 was crouching, rifle in hand. It was fixed with a sniper scope and a silencer. He aimed where he had been aiming for the past six hours. He had been waiting here, assigned by MI6 to stop the trading of stolen nuclear batteries. So far, these were the only of its kind in existence. Alkili batteries there as well, MI6 said, Phd 12. It was said that it would take place here. His name? No-one used thier real names in M16 code, so he was given the name 005. 005 was what everyone called him. He was trained not to fall asleep on the job as a secret agent, his record being 305 hours, enough to give anyone else at least serious brain damage. He was also trained to make next to insantaneous decisions, the safest and quickest decision, the one that had only neccesary bloodshed. He also was used to very inclosed environments, more MI6 training. And here he was now, holding a silenced sniper rifle, waiting.

A black uniformed man with 5 very large crates came into view. 005 could see him now, a clear shot. A helicopter came down, one that was waiting for him, and another black uniformed man, this time with armor. It was obvious that he was the leader.

"So, you have the batteries?"

"Yes, I have retrieved all 20 in this area."

"Good. We begin on area C in 12 hours. Now hand them over."

005 took this oppurtunity to shoot. He aimed for the first man's leg. Instantly he realised why he shouldnt have. It alerted both men to his position. Not as much as a problem as the fact that now the helicopter could fly away with the batteries. The leader took the batteries and flew away, leaving the henchman on the ground.

005 sprinted over to the henchman that he shot in the leg. He was sprawled onto the ground, holding his leg like he would never let go. 005 grabbed the man by the collar and made sure his full attention was on him.

"Where is he taking the batteries?"

The poor man whimpered in fear. "I dont know. He told me to transport the batteries and I would get paid. That is all I know, I swear!"

005 looked at him with a somewhat satisfied but dissapointed face. "Alright then." And with that he aimed for the man's face and pulled the trigger.


	2. Aquatiger- Chapter 1- The New Agent

M was mad. Exceptionally Mad.

"Why, 005, cant you stop a single trading of nuclear batteries?! God knows what people are going to do with them!"

"Well, M, I WOULD list a bunch of reasons why it wasn't my fault..."

"I was right, we should have gotten the new agent to do it!"

"You always talk about this new agent like he's God or something. Who is this guy?"

"Follow me, I will show you."

M spoke with an angry, hurt voice only she could achieve. 005 followed her into a room with barely any furniture, just chairs and consoles. The bare necesseties. There, a man in his early 20s was there, about 005's age. He had brown hair, was muscular and looked fairly scottish.

"005," M said in a proud voice, "this is Agent 007."

Agent 007 nodded. "Agent 005. I've heard of you. They're always talking about you." He sounded scottish as well.

"Well, Agent 007, been in any field work lately?"

"No, not yet. Im still finishing my training."

"Excuse me." M sounded mad as ever. "There is a nuclear battery project going on. There is no time for friendly banter!"

005 looked bored. "Oh, alright. If you insist."

005 walked over to the basment, where M would explain things.

"005, where are you going?"

"To the basement to get my briefing."

"005, you only get a briefing if you have a MISSION."

"What do you mean?" It then dawned on him. He was not being chosen for the mission.

"005, I am choosing agent 007 to go on the mission to retrieve the batteries." She turned to 007, practically shooing 005 away, until she thought he couldnt hear her. He could.

"Agent 007, the batteries have been tracked down to Nigeria. That is all we know."

Agent 007 nodded. "Thanks, M." He walked away.

Agent 005 knew that HE wanted to go there. Then again, he knew the bitch of a woman he called M. She would do whatever the correct thing was. 005 went back up and opened his laptop to do some research on the situation and be able to provide SOME help. He searched for Nigeria and looked up some people. A list of names came up on his laptop screen. There was a bunch of people on the list. He was still searching through 8 hours later, wondering if it was all worth it. Then he saw it. A battery merchant name Gary Gareth. A man who shipped off and recieved batteries. His latest item: 5 crates of nuclear batteries.


End file.
